Falsa Alarma
by AmyBubley
Summary: Un dia sombrio para ambos que termina en un alegre dia juntos. 3 HaruhiXKyon


FALSA ALARMA

PERSONAJES:

HARUHI: Una chica no muy alta que tiene el cabello castaño y corto con mechones cayendo a lo largo de su cara, viste de una blusa verde, unos _jeans _y un par de tenis con decoraciones verdes también. Lleva un pequeño listón en el cabello de color naranja como diadema y moños amarrados con este mismo sujetándolo de los lados, los labios pintados con brillo y con un poco de rímel en los ojos. Trae una prueba de embarazo en uno de los bolsillos.

KYON: Es un chico alto, muy alto y castaño con una camisa a rayas, las cuales no se diferencian mucho por lo delgadas que son, color blanco de botones en el medio y cuello desacomodado, no trae sujetos los dos primeros botones de la camisa de la parte de arriba haciendo notar su camiseta interior. La camisa se ve que le queda grande por lo cual esta desfajada y de las mangas estaba hecho un pequeño rollo para que no le estorbaran. Unos pantalones de vestir negros desacomodados y zapatos negros, su cabello no tiene adorno alguno pero si esta esponjado, lacio, desacomodado y se le ve un aspecto fachoso por la forma de su corte. Trae una corbata roja igualmente desacomodada con pequeñísimas rayitas de un rojo más intenso

_(Esta sentada Haruhi en el piso de su cuarto cubierto con alfombra, el lugar esta desordenado y ella esta apoyada en una de las paredes azules con decoración de corazones junto un pequeño buro que tiene a un lado el teléfono. Ella tiene sujetada la bocina)_

HARUHI: Necesito que vengas _(Habla por teléfono)_

KYON: _(Del otro lado de la bocina, conduciendo como siempre)_ Aguarda en cinco minutos estoy allá.

HARUHI: Es urgente ven ahora… _(Asustada empieza a enojarse)_

KYON: Calma calma ahora voy. _(Se asusta también)_ ¿En serio es tan urgente?

HARUHI_: (Sarcásticamente)_ No, es solo que en mis manos ¡Tengo una prueba de embarazo!

KYON: _(Al escuchar esas últimas tres palabras se le hace un nudo en el estomago)_ Voy en camino, Haruhi, no me digas las cosas así, en serio casi choco por tu pequeño grito. ¿No crees que una prueba de embarazo es demasiado precipitado?

HARUHI: _(Indiferente y enojada) _No

KYON: Ok ok ya casi llego…

_(Kyon entra a la casa de la chica azotando la puerta. Es una casa grande y fría, solitaria como siempre con las escaleras a la derecha de la entrada. Kyon sube corriendo a la habitación de la chica que es la primera puerta que se halla subiendo el último peldaño. Abre la puerta Kyon histérico)_

KYON: Oh Dios mío_ (Corre a un lado de Haruhi) _¿Estás bien?

HARUHI: ¿Como planeas que lo esté en estas condiciones? _(Se levanta y se dirige al baño enojada con los puños apretados y cerrados)_

KYON: _(Después de un tiempo)_ Soy un tonto tonto tonto, porque tenemos que ser igual que ellos. La amo, la adoro pero no creo que ella quiera… _(Se abre la puerta del baño y Haruhi tiene un pequeño aparato en la mano. Voltea hacia delante)_

HARUHI: ¡No, no es no es! _(Los dos se emocionan)_

KYON: No me vuelvas a asustar así querida _(Abre los brazos en forma de abrazo para que esta corra hacia el)_

HARUHI: _(Corre hacia el pero no lo abraza, lo golpea en la cabeza con una revista que había encima de la cama) _Eso es por no tener cuidado _(Dice mandona)_

KYON: Y ahora es mi culpa ¿No? _(Cierra un ojo y se soba la cabeza)_

HARUHI: Siempre es tu culpa Kyon, es porque nunca haces las cosas bien

KYON: Nunca vas a cambiar ¿Cierto?

HARUHI: Umh… (_Se pone el dedo índice de la mano derecha en la boca como si lo pensara)_ No-lo-cre-o _(Dice con una pequeña entonación y moviendo el mismo dedo frente a la cara del muchacho de un lado al otro al ritmo de la entonación, luego ríe un poco) _

KYON: Bueno, si eso es todo_ (Kyon se dispone a "irse" dando media vuelta metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos)_

HARUHI: ¿Con el permiso de quien? Como tu jefa aun no te he dado el permiso de retirarte. _Además (Empieza a picar sus dedos índices con el opuesto entre sí)_ Estoy sola y me siento mal sola _(Dice con voz apagada y haciendo un puchero)_

KYON: Bien bien me quedare pero… _(Es tecleado por la chica que es más bajita que él y lo tira al suelo. Se pone encima de él y se ríe un poco)_

HARUHI: Yo sabía que no te irías _(Otra vez con esa tonadita graciosa)_ Aunque esta vez parecía que si _(dijo tristona hincándose a un lado de él)_

KYON:_ (Se sienta a un lado de la chica, riéndose por el aspecto de Haruhi triste) _Oe Haruhi, Esta vez te he engañado bien ¿No?

HERUHI: _(Se pone roja y se "enfada" pero más bien estaba apenada por ponerse así delante de él)_ No, yo te- te engañe a ti. _(Lo empuja con un solo dedo de la frente y este azota en el piso de madera del pasillo)_

KYON: _(Deja salir un chillido y luego se re incorpora en su asiento. Haruhi ya se había parado)_ ¿Y ahora por qué?

HARUHI: Chillas como niña, mne por engañar a tu superior _(dijo levantándolo)_

KYON: Bien, lo que diga jefa _(se soba de nuevo la cabeza)_

HARUHI: Me vuelve a pasar lo de hoy y no tendrás perdón de Dios. ¡Le diré a los alienígenas que te roben! ¡Yuki! _(Se echa a correr escaleras abajo, al llegar hasta abajo con los brazos abiertos de par en par)_

KYON: ¡Haruhi, te has de caer!... (Piensa un poco) ¡Yo les diré a los viajeros del tiempo que te lleven a la época medieval donde te quemen por bruja! ¡Asahina!

HARUHI: ¡Tonto! (Los dos se ríen, _viendo a Kyon, le saca la lengua haciendo un gesto gracioso y su dedo índice bajo su ojo derecho, vuelven a _reír) (Da media vuelta para salir)

KYON: ¡Oe! _(Haruhi voltea)_ Te quiero

HARUHI: Yo también… _(Dice demasiadamente bajo pero Kyon la logra escuchar)_ ¡Baja ahora cabeza de chorlito! _(Apenas Kyon baja y Haruhi se avienta a sus brazos robándole un enorme beso, el correspondió el beso y cuando termino beso tan lindo al fin dijo)_

KYON: Sabia que me amabas _(Haruhi frunce el ceño y le da un golpe con la mano izquierda en la nuca)_

HARUHI: Cállate y bésame tonto _(Y así lo volvió a besar)_

.

.

.

3


End file.
